


Riptide.

by outpastthemoat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat
Summary: Qui-Gon has dreamed of such things his entire life, but never believed.  Until now.  (QuiTahl mermaid au)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Tahl, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Tahl, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Qui-Gon/Tahl Challenge





	Riptide.

**Author's Note:**

> For the Qui-Gon/Tahl Challenge!

Falling in love is akin to drowning, Qui-Gon has heard it said, and he has experienced it for himself; the shock of deep water that steals one’s breath, the weightlessness as one sinks further below the surface of the water. His wife had once stolen his breath in much the same way as it leaves him now, leaving him choking on a mouthful of saltwater, with seaweed dragging at his legs and pulling him under. 

He hopes that Obi-Wan will forgive him this weakness, for losing another parent too soon.

Qui-Gon sinks below the waves without a sound.

Then there are arms grasping his waist, his shoulders, and he is towed relentlessly back to the surface.

The sensation of coming back to life is beyond love, beyond fear, beyond any other emotion he has experienced in all the years of his life. He sputters and coughs and forces open his eyelids, greedily searching for sunlight, for warmth. He sees gold, and basks in the dazzling light until his vision clears. 

He coughs and coughs, water running in little rivers down his face, dripping from his hair. Little by little the brilliance that obscures his vision fades away.

And he sees  _ her _ .

Her eyes are gold. Had it truly been the sun he had basked in, Qui-Gon wonders vaguely, or was it merely those eyes, laughing at him in some ancient, amused way. She bends over him, and her wet dark hair falls across his face. 

She traces his cheek with one finger, then curiously touches the roughness of his beard. He can do nothing but gasp for breath and stare at her. She is so close that her breath heats the wet skin of the hollow of his throat. 

“So careless,” she says mockingly. “Anyone might have thought that you wished to die. The sea has taken stronger men than you.”

He cannot speak. He can do nothing but stare into those golden eyes, the vivid green pupils that flash as her finger moves down the side of his neck, then across his collarbone.

Then she draws back, and then he sees the way her waist melts into scales, how the golden tips of her fins quiver against the sand, fluttering lightly like fingers tapping restlessly on the edge of a table. 

Qui-Gon has dreamed of such things his entire life, but never believed. Until now. 

He shivers, though the sand is blisteringly hot beneath his hands, the heat soaking through the wet material of his jeans.

“Are not immortals such as yourself supposed to be above such human trivialities as sarcasm?” Qui-Gon asks when his breath returns.

The mermaid smiles wickedly, delighted at this display of impertinence. 

“Foolish mortal,” she purrs. “Mermaids invented sarcasm. How else could we play our little games?”


End file.
